Hug me!
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita mengenai Iggy dan Fem!Nesia yang mulai pacaran. Mengertilah Arthur, pacarmu itu benar-benar macho. Warnings: Typo, Gaje, Fluff, don't like don't read. Persembahan buat Yuukoardimen


Ng…. anu… Saya disini menulis panpic baru karena lappie saya ilang bersama data-datanya. Anggap aja disini saya lagi pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan panpic yang berchapter-chapter. ;w;

So, please enjoy….

.

.

**Warnings: Maybe OOC, Typo sana-sini, alur fluff. Main pair: IggyxFem!Nesia with a little bit USUK(?)… Maybe /halah**

.

.

_**Hug me!**_

_**A fanfic by Revantio Van Cario**_

_**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Kirana Kuspaharani/fem!Indonesia not by Revantio ' ')/**_

.

.

_We're dating, right?_

_But why it's so hard to make you hug me all this time?_

.

.

.

Di Hetalia Gakuen, hiduplah anak-anak SMA yang bahagia nan hepi walaupun tugas menanti. Dan di sekolah tersebut juga hidup 5 sekawan yang selalu akrab dalam segala hal. Kalau main, belajar, bercanda, nyontek, bahkan ke jamban(?) aja bareng. Mereka ini terkenal sebagai anggota OSIS, tapi kerjanya gabut. Sekarang sih, mereka lagi main di rumahnya Alfred, wakil ketua OSIS. Katanya sih mau ngomongin tugas. Katanya.

"Thur," Panggil Antonio yang lagi main PS sambil melirik temannya yang lagi duduk di sofa sambil merenung.

Arthur, yang lagi mainan pulpen sambil ngeliatin PR-nya itupun Cuma balik melirik Antonio dengan malas. "Hm?"

"Murung amat," Komentar Antonio sambil menoleh kearah Arthur. "Ada apaa—GYAAAAA!"

"Makanya Antonio, liat layar PS-nya, dong!" Gilbert cekikikan karena berhasil membuat Antonio kalap.

"Tumben banget, _mon dieu_~ Ga main PS?" Tanya Francis yang baru dateng dan langsung duduk di sebelah Arthur.

Arthurpun menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Francis. "_Git,_ ga usah sok akrab." Cibirnya dengan kesal. Dan diapun kembali merenung ngeliatin tugasnya sambil mainan pulpen, tidak membalas kata-kata Antonio maupun Francis barusan.

"Artie, percuma kalo PR-nya diliatin doang, kagak bakalan selesai!" Ujar Alfred yang heran melihat tingkah Arthur. Ga biasa banget Arthur kalem dan nggak heboh nyuruh temen-temennya diem waktu dia lagi ngerjain PR.

"Bodo." Respon Arthur singkat.

Dan respon tersebutpun berhasil membuat Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis ngeliatin Arthur dengan tidak percaya. Entah karena alisnya yang tiba-tiba semakin tebal(?), atau karena dia ga marah waktu Alfred manggil dia Artie.

Abis kan biasanya dia ngamuk sampe bumi gonjang-ganjing(?) kalo dipanggil Artie, bahkan Aria W*guna yang marah sama Eyang Dubur aja kalah sama kemarahan Artie.

"Arthur, sakit bukan?" Tanya Gilbert sambil cengo.

"Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Arthur Kirkland?!" Tunjuk Antonio kea rah Arthur dengan gaya ala sinetron.

"Antonio, jangan kumat."

"Ah—" Alfred mulai bicara, "Kirana lagi, kan?"

Mendengar kata 'Kirana', Arthurpun langsung sadar dari renungannya dan blushing seketika.

"Yeh, kirain ada apa. Taunya masalah cewek. Cuih." Ujar Gilbert sambil main PS lagi.

"Arthur ga jago modus sih, ya." Celetuk Antonio dengan datar.

"Iya, iya, ga ngerti gua kenapa dia bisa dapet pacar. Udah alisnya tebel, pemarah, tsundere, ga bisa gombal pula." Sambung Gilbert ga kalah datar dari Antonio.

"AAAGH URUSEEEEEE!" Wajah Arthur makin merah, entah karena marah atau blushing, dua-duanya kali.

"Udah, udah~" Francis menengahi. "Onii-san yang ganteng ini tidak menghendaki adanya pertengkaran, oke?" Lanjutnya sambil bawa-bawa bunga mawar (darimana bunganya author juga ga tau) dan mengibas rambutnya dengan narsis.

Alfred cuman cengar-cengir ala monyet aja, sementara Arthur mengeluarkan death-glare kepada wakilnya yang demen hamburger itu.

"Jadi Artie, ada masalah apa lagi sama Kirana?" Goda Alfred masih sambil nyengir ala monyet.

"Ga ada apa-apa!" Bantah Arthur, padahal jelas-jelas mukanya merah.

"Udah thur, cerita aja sama kita-kita, rahasia dijamin, kok." Kata Gilbert

"Dijamin bocor." Sambung Antonio.

"Umm.." Francis mikir, berusaha menebak masalah temannya nan tsundere tersebut. "Kalian pacaran, kan? Apa jangan-jangan kalian… Ga pernah ciuman?"

"MIAPAH?" Lebenya Antonio kumat.

"GIT! GA SAMPE SITU JUGA!"

"Berarti mendekati dong ya?" Tanya Gilbert sambil nyengir setan.

"Arthur sama Kirana itu selama pacaran ga pernah pelukan." Celetuk Alfred dengan santai.

Arthur mangap, Antonio cengo, Francis pingsan, Gilbert ngacai(?) boong deng, shock maksudnya.

…_..Hening…._

"DEMI APA?!"

Bad Touch Trio berteriak dengan shock menanggapi nasib malang sahabatnya tersebut. Bagi mereka, kalau hanya meluk cewek mah gampang, ga usah pacaran juga bisa. Nah ini, orang pacaran ngenes macem apa yang belum pernah pelukan sama ceweknya—udah pacaran, SMA pula!

"ARTHUR, DEMI TUHAN, ARTHUR!" Francis langsung guncang-guncang sahabatnya yang beralis tebal tersebut.

"AAAAGH, LEPASIN, GIT, LEPASEEEEEEN!" Berontak Arthur.

"MENGAPA NASIB TEMANKU BEGITU NAAS YA TUHAN?" Antonio garuk-garuk karpet.

"KUATKAN DIRIMU, NAK!" Gilbertpun berusaha menenangkan Antonio yang sebentar lagi akan merusak karpet tersebut dengan garukannya(?).

Oke, cukup. Lupakan adegan di atas.

"AL, KOK ELU TAU SIH?!" Pekik Francis yang kaget karena ternyata dia sangatlah Kudet alias kurang update. Award ratu gossip bisa-bisa diambil dari Francis.

Alfred tetep kalem, dia hanya melirik ke Arthur yang mengisyaratkan agar tutup mulut. Tapi Alfred justru nyengir.

"Tau dong." Jawab Alfred singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Alfred tau darimana? Karena diam-diam Arthur selalu curhat ke Alfred. Kan ada acara 'Mamah Alfreeeed, Curhat Dong!' di Tipi.

"Artie, perlu aku certain, ga?" Tanya Alfred kepada Arthur yang lagi ngumpet dibalik buku PR, karena mukanya udah merah kayak tomat Antonio.

"—erah."

"Apa?"

"—serah."

"APA?"

"_BLOODY HELL_, ALFRED, TERSERAAAH!"

"Oh, oke."

"Ceritain apaan?" Tanya BTT dengan telmi.

"Jadi, soal Arthur belom pelukan sama Kirana itu, bener." Kata Alfred kalem.

"kok bisa?" Tanya Francis ga percaya.

"Ngenes" Komentar Gilbert.

"Daripada elo? Mau modus ke Elizaveta tapi gagal terus!" Celetuk Arthur.

Lalu Gilbertpun _blushing_. "Kampret."

"Masa pas ke taman bermain dia ga meluk elu sih, thur? Naik wahana serem, udah kan?" Tanya Antonio.

"Udah. Udah berkali-kali, malah." Jawab Alfred dengan polos. Lalu dia tampak seperti menahan ketawa.

"HAH?"

_~Flashback~_

Saat itu Arthur dan Kirana tengah berkencan ke Dream Land, sebuah tempat wisata yang mirip Dufan.

"Kir, mau naik wahana yang mana?" Tanya Arthur.

"Umm…" Kirana—seorang gadis kelahiran Indonesia dengan kulit kuning langsat, rambut hitam panjang dengan hiasan bunga melati di rambut sebelah kirinya—celingak-celinguk melihat wahana ini itu. Bingung mau naik yang mana dulu.

Sekilas ada beberapa orang yang mengagumi pasangan Arthur-Kirana ini. Karena, Arthur dengan pakaian semi formalnya dan rambutnya yang Golden Blonde, serta mata Emerald berjalan dengan Kirana yang menggunakan dress putih one piece dengan rambut diikat satu ke belakang, terlihat kontras, apalagi wajahnya sangat Asia. Tentu saja terlihat kontras, tapi tetap menawan.

Tapi ada juga orang-orang yang beranggapan kalau mereka itu tidak cocok, karena kata mereka Arthur yang asli British ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan orang Asia macam Kirana. Dan Arthur tahu, kalau saat ini gadis-gadis di belakangnya tengah menghina mereka.

"Kirana, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Usul Arthur sambil melirik ke sekeliling mereka.

"YANG ITU!" Tunjuk Kirana dengan riang.

"Apanya?" Tanya Arthur sambil melihat hal yang ditunjuk Kirana—sebuah roller coaster raksaksa yang tentu saja, luar biasa cepat.

"Ayo, Arthur!" Kiranapun langsung menarik tangan Arthur dan berlari menuju Roller Coaster tersebut.

"Iya, iya…"

Lalu Kirana dan Arthurpun naik wahana tersebut, paling depan. Sebenarnya Arthur merasa agak ngeri, tapi kan bisa modus. Siapa tau Kirana mau meluk dia ntar—atau seeggaknya megangin tangannya atau teriak 'ARTHURR, TAKUUT' gitu kan.

"Arthur, ini keren banget!" Pekik Kirana penuh semangat—tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan Arthurpun merasa mungkin modusnya akan gagal.

Roller Coaster itupun mulai dijalankan, melewati lingkaran, lalu terowongan, berjalan miring, bahkan terbalik.

"ARTHUR, INI KEREN BAAAAANGEEEEEET!" Jerit Kirana dengan hepi.

Sedangkan Arthur…. Mukanya pias. Dia ga teriak, ga nangis, ga cengo, ga ngapa-ngapain. Cuma pucet. Setelah Roller Coaster tersebut berhenti, Arthur cuma cengar-cengir pias. Lalu Kirana ternyata minta lagi dan membuat mereka naik Rolller Coaster 3 kali—sukses membuat Arthur tumbang. Sedangkan Kirana? Masih bisa loncat-loncat kesana kemari.

Modus gagal total.

_~Flasback end~_

Francis manggut-manggut. "_Sasuga _Kirana-chan, memang bukan cewek biasa."

Sedangkan Antonio dan Gilbert mati-matian nahan ketawa sampe gemeteran. Takutnya kalau ketawa ntar didamprat Arthur sampe babak belur.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan bisa bernafas dengan wajar, Antonio bertanya, "Jangan Roller Coaster, Rumah Hantu udah nyoba belum thur?"

"Udah." Jawab Alfred dengan tetap kalem.

_~Flashback~_

Setelah insiden tumbangnya Arthur di Dream Land, perjalanan kencan Arthur dan Kirana masih berlanjut. Arthur yang udah baikan setelah makan siang bareng Kirana, ahirnya kembali keliling taman wisata tersebut.

Manik emerald-nya menangkap Kirana yang sedang bermain dengan seorang badut tertawa dengan riang. Arthur menghela nafasnya, dan mau tidak mau iukut tersenyum juga melihat tingkah pacarnya yang satu itu. Manis nan imut.

"ARTHUUUUUUUR!" Kirana melambai kea rah Arthur, dan dengan segera Arthur berjalan ke arahnya. Kirana—yang notabene ga sabaran—segera menarik Arthur masuk menuju wahana rumah hantu. Arthur tidak bisa menolak, melihat senyuman pacarnya yang sangat manis tersebut membuatnya rela mengikuti kemauan Kirana.. walau senista apapun keinginannya.

Begitu mereka naik kereta dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, Kirana langsung menggenggam lengan Arthur—takut. Arthur yang memanfaatkan kesempatan in—karena yang sebelumnya modus gagal, membusungkan dadanya dan merangkul Kirana supaya lebih dekat ke pelukannya.

"Thur, itu apa—" Kirana makin mendekat kea rah Arthur, sedangkan Arthur nyengir ala gentleman.

"Tenang Kirana, aku kan ada di—"

Mendadak, sebuah boneka kuntilanak muncul tepat di depan muka Arthur. Kombinasi gelap dan cairan merah yang mengalir dari boneka tersebut serta ekspresi mengerikan pada boneka tersebut membuat Arthur menjerit histeris—dengan suara 3 oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya, dan langsung semaput di tempat.

"EH? ARTHUUUR? ARTHUUUR?!" Kirana yang makin takut berusaha membangunkan Arthur dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tapia pa daya, Arthur keburu koit duluan dengan mulut mangap dan tampang pias.

_~Flasback end~_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kali ini Antonio dan Gilbert benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan langsung ngakak gebrak-gebrak meja. Kini Francis yang memegangi perutnya sambil menunduk, mati-matian menahan tawa.

Arthur yang kesal langsung menghadiahi mereka berdua sebuah remot TV dan sandal rumah di masing-masing mulut Antonio dan Gilbert.

"Aduh—" Francis mengelap air mata yang muncul di ujung matanya, dan mengambil nafas agar bisa lebih tenang. "—_I feel sorry for you, Angleterre_." Francis geleng-geleng sambil menatap Arthur prihatin.

Setelah dengan susah payah mengatur nafas, ahirnya Antonio kembali buka mulut. "Kalo pulang bareng, ga pernah dapet kesempatan meluk gitu?"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Arthur yang mulai tertarik akan ide Antonio—walaupun kemungkinan idenya nista.

"Maksudnya," Gilbert menarik nafas panjang, "ketemu preman atau Kirana sempet kesandung, jadi punya kesempatan buat meluk gitu." Lanjut Gilbert yang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Antonio.

"Ufwah." Jawab Alfred—kali ini sambil makan keripik singkong. Apa itu ufwah? "Udah, maksud gue." Kata Alfred setelah menelan keripik di mulutnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Gilbert penasaran.

Alfredpun menatap Gilbert dengan heran. "Lo lupa? Kirana kan juara taekwondo nasional, jadi ya—"

"Oh, gue inget!" Potong Antonio tiba-tiba. "Ya ya ya, jadi pake premanpun ga bisa ya."

Lalu, ketiga member BTT tampak serius, masing-masing memikirkan cara cepat supaya Kirana bisa dan mau dengan ikhlas memeluk Arthur. Bahkan Alfred yang ga pernah pacaran aja sering dipeluk cewek. Wajar sih, dia kan tipe orang yang happy-go-lucky dan oke-oke aja sama semua orang.

Bahkan Arthur ikutan mikir.

"Gimana kalo kitajathin dia dari jendela?" Usul Gilbert.

"HAH?"

"Ya ntar di bawahnya Arthur udah siap nangkep gitu jadi Kirana otomatis meluk Arthur! Gimana?" Gilbert tampak bangga dengan idenya, diapun nyengir jumawa.

Arthur menghela nafasnya mendengar ide nista sahabatnya tersebut. "Gilbert, sekarang gue tanya, jendela lantai berapa di sekolah kita yang muat buat orang loncat?" Tanya Arthur kepa aGilbert dengan tatapan malas.

"Lantai tiga." Jawab Gilbert polos.

"Jadi lo mau ngelempar pacar gue dari lantai tiga?"

"Loh, gapapa kan?"

"GAPAPA NDASMU! NANTI KALO KIRANA MATI GIMANA?!" Saking gemesnya Arthur langsung mencekik dan mengguncang-guncang Gilbert yang dodolnya udah stadium akut.

"KKK—A-ampun—Thur—Am—pun—" Pinta Gilbert dengan tampang memelas sambil memegangi tangan Arthur.

"Artie," Alfred memanggil Arthur, dan tiba-tiba memandang Arthur dengan serius. Arthurpun langsung melepas cekikannya ke arah Gilbert dan balik menatap Alfred.

"Kau lupa sesuatu tidak, Artie?"

Melupakan sesuatu, katanya? Apa yang ia lupakan? Hari ini hari minggu, dia ada janji untuk mengerjakan PR dan malah berahir dengan konsultasi cinta seperti ini. Lalu pada jam 10, dia aka nada janji dengan-

GOD, NO!

Arthur segera berlari ke arah pinru, dan meninggalkan BTT dengan cengo. Sedangkan Alfred hanya tersenyum santai sambil kembali memakan keripik singkongnya.

"Si Arthur kenapa?" Tanya Antonio heran.

"Biasa." Jawab Alfred sambil nyengir. "Nanti juga balik lagi. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan tawa maniak Alfred yang cemprengpun membuat BTT semakin heran dan cengo.

.

"Shit!" Umpat Arthur sambil berlari dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Langkahnya membawa Arthur menuju taman kota, dimana seharusnya dia berjanji bertemu dengan Kirana jam 10 karena Kirana bilang ada urusan penting. Bgaimana bisa dia melupakan janji sepenting itu? Dia harus berterima kasih pada si Hambruger Idiot itu karena sudah mengingatkannya, nanti.

Begitu sampai di taman kota, Arthur berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya. Manik emeraldnya dengan cepat melihat ke seluruh ini taman, mencari seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang seharusnya ada di sekitar sana.

Didapatinya gadis yang ia cari—Kirana—tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil menatap ke arah handphone-nya murung, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Kirana?"

Kirana menoleh kea rah sumber suara dengan cepat, dan saat ia melihat Arthur, air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya, dan perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Lho—eh—" Arthur yang kaget melihat Kirana segera berlutut di depan Kirana dan menghapus air mata kirana dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kamu menangis, my dear?" Tanya Arthur dengan suara pelan dan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Kirana justru menangis semakin keras dan langsung memeluk Arthur dengan sangat erat. Arthur yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal ini, blushing dengan hebat—sebelum ahirnya membalas pelukan Kirana dan mengelus kepala Kirana untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

"Aku pikir—hiks—kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Kirana lemah, disela-sela tangisannya. "Aku pikir—hiks—sesuatu terjadi padamu—hiks—jadi—hiks kau tidak bisa datang…"

Arthur yang mendengar hal tersebut melepas Kirana dari pelukannya dan menatap Kirana lekat-lekat. Ia lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi dahi Kirana dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Lalu turun mencium hidungnya, dan terahir, mencium bibirnya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu langsung membuat Kirana terdiam dan berhenti menangis, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Tapi kau lihat aku ada disini, kan?" Tanya Arthur lagi. "Kalau aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku pasti akan menepati janjku itu. Kau tidak perlu hawatir lagi, ya?"

Kirana mengangguk. Dia lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap Arthur dengan kesal. "Tapi kamu telat banget! Ini udah jam 5! Kan kita janjian jam 10 pagi!" Gerutu Kirana pada Arthur.

"Ya itu—" Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat selain 'aku lupa' pada Kirana. "Tadi ada nenek-nenek mau nyebrang, tapi jalannya lama banget, terus dia minta dianterin belanjaannya ke rumahnya yang ada di gunung salak sana—" Jawab Arthur asal-asalan.

"Bohong!" Kira melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut kea rah Arthur.

"Beneran!"

"Bohong!"

"Beneran Kir, masa kamu ga percaya sama aku sih?"

"Ya abis alesannya konyol gitu!"

.

Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, dan Alfred yang lagi ngintip di balik semak-semakpun nyengir-nyengir mesum melihat Arthur dan Kirana yang lagi asik bercanda.

"Kampret si Arthur" Bisik Gilbert sambil mendecak kelas melihat akrabnya Arthur dan Kirana. Dia jadi mengingat hubungannya dengan Elizaveta yang dari dulu ga ada kemajuan—ituoun kalau ditampan pakai teflon tiap hari bisa dibilang hubungan.

"Happy Endiing~" Nyanyi Antonio dari balik semak-semak, dan diapun langsung dibekep oleh Francis.

"Ssssssst!" Gilbert dan Alfred menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut—mengkode Francis dan Antonio supaya tidak ribut.

Ribut sedikit saja Arthur akan langsung tahu kalau mereka sedang mengintip dan habislah mereka berempat—sumber paling terpercaya dan benar untuk dicontek akan sirna selama beberapa bulan.

"Yang penting Happy Ending ya, Artie." Bisik Alfred sambil menatap Arthur dengan sedih. Antara sedih karena Arthur jadi milik Kirana atau karena memikirkan nasibnya yang sepertinya bakal jadi forever jomblo kayak BTT.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bentar, ini fanfic kok abal banget yah *mewek*

Yak, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, hontouni Arigatoo! X3  
**Special thanks buat Yuukoardimen, yang udah mendesak saya supaya cepet-cepet buat ini. Terus Guardian of Mineral juga, yang karena ada dia saya masih nista sampe sekarang. Carine du Noir dan Eru Rikusho juga!** KALIAN SAHABAT GUE YANG PALING UNYUUUH! /HEH

Terahir, silahkan jika mau me-riview dan member saran. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dihargai oleh penulis. Terrimakasihh~ xDD


End file.
